


【团兵】【兵团】《攻略男神实用手册》

by danny777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny777/pseuds/danny777
Summary: 这篇文用的设定是我之前参加的团兵大楼抽签，我抽到的结果如下：1楼：餐厅老板8楼：明星粉丝写在文首/可能的雷点提示：GV明星利威尔和他的粉丝艾尔文的设定，终于写了我长草很久的GV男优设定（被拍死，不喜慎入。此外由于原著和同人里大多都是利威尔很厨艾尔文的情节，为了公平起见，决定写一个艾尔文很厨利威尔的故事，为了时间线平滑，用了艾尔文比利威尔小几岁的年下设定。





	【团兵】【兵团】《攻略男神实用手册》

利威尔搬进这栋大楼才两个星期。这栋楼交通便利，周围设施齐全，邻居们看上去也相当友善。比如住在11楼的老师和4楼的大学生，就在他入住当天帮他搬过东西。和新邻居随口聊天的时候，利威尔羞于提起自己的职业，随口说自己是公司职员。

他的确是某演艺公司的职员——签约GV男优。为什么会成为失足青年走上这条路，还要源于大学期间母亲得了一场重病，需要巨额的治疗费用。当时在便利店打工的利威尔无法筹集这笔费用，在gay圈里小有名气的他，在朋友的建议下走上了拍GV这条路。靠着本身技术实力过硬，学东西又快，入行之后便得到演艺公司的赏识，公司用“人类最强”的旗号对他进行了包装，前几部片子就迅速在业界崭露头角，成为很多粉丝心目中的男神。做艺人的好处就是来钱容易，凑齐了母亲的治疗费用后，他还清了自己的学费贷款，以及支付了房屋和车的首期。

利威尔大学期间学的是机械工程，最初的梦想是将来能成为电器设计师，开发出世界上最好用最高效的吸尘器。但毕业以后却进入企业从最底层干起，拿着毕业生的薪水，每天忙于各种杂事，和设计八杆子打不到一起，梦想不知道什么时候才能实现，于是几年以后他又走回了GV这条道路，陆陆续续又出了一些作品，事业蒸蒸日上。

有时候利威尔的工作强度很大，导演要求又高，所有动作做得很到位，即使如他都会累得腰酸背痛，自然就不愿意再回家做饭了。他住的公寓楼楼下有不少商铺，各色餐馆也不少，就比如他偶尔走进的住宅大楼1楼的这家料理店。

店面不大，装潢到也用心，墙上的架子上摆着一些食材的模型，还有用草书书写的巨大的菜单。厨师在工作区做着料理，有店员过来招呼他坐下，不一会儿便递上了茶和热毛巾。利威尔点的寿司和鱼生的味道都很不错，食材新鲜刀工好，摆盘漂亮，配上的几款不同的蘸酱也和传统的味道有所不同。等到吃完，店家还赠送了一份免费的冰淇淋，红茶抹茶的味道，碗边缘摆放着一片枫叶作为点缀。这款冰淇淋让利威尔眼睛一亮，他向来喜欢红茶，如今能把红茶的味道很好的融入冰淇淋，真是神作。

结账时，来的是另一位店员，是审美观相当俗气的利威尔喜欢的金发碧眼大胸长腿的类型。他穿着无论是肩线还是袖口长度都合适但前襟绷紧的衬衫，胸口是全靠扣子死撑才没有崩开的褶皱，左胸挂着的名牌上写着“艾尔文”。

艾尔文半跪在他面前，说客人是否愿意参加一个调查问卷，我们会送上招待券作为感谢。利威尔舔舔嘴唇，想想红茶抹茶冰淇淋，再看看这个店员，当然点头说好。然后的十几分钟里，他对每一道菜做了点评，虽然问卷上连问题都是手写让利威尔略感奇怪。艾尔文边听边详细地记录每个问题的答案。

问卷结束之后艾尔文请利威尔稍等，不一会儿便捧出了几张红茶抹茶冰淇淋的兑换券，说客人如果什么时候路过可以随时进来打包一份带走解暑。利威尔收下券并表示了感谢。

……………………

艾尔文从小就是爱读书且成绩好到逆天的少年，连叛逆期都没怎么惹父母生气，如此聪明懂事的他被家人和老师寄予厚望，将来成为那千万分之一，进入顶尖名校就读医科，大家仿佛都能看到十几年后的那个金发碧眼帅气的外科男医生，旁边是温柔美丽的妻子和一双天使般的儿女。

大概是从小太乖的孩子，将叛逆能量积蓄到了一起终于会在某个点爆发。他在高中毕业前夕宣布了两件事，第一他不会学医，第二他公开出柜。家人也算开明，父母再怎么暗自长吁短叹，在艾尔文面前仍然是爸妈永远爱你支持你，去做你想做的事情吧。

艾尔文出柜之路上，和某个他素未谋面的偶像利威尔功不可没。高中生和同学一起偷偷躲起来看个AV也是常有的事情，然而艾尔文发现他对AV并没有太大的感觉。倒是某次机缘巧合，看了GV之后他发现了自己身体的变化。这种一直以为自己是个苹果，突然有一天发现自己其实是个椰子的事情让艾尔文开始思考人生，什么才是他想做的，什么才是他想要的。

在一边思考人生的过程中他又看了很多GV，并且深深的迷上了一个叫利威尔的男优。十七岁的艾尔文，因为之前的一切得来太容易，第一次开始感到迷茫，因为现在有了他想要但是得不到的东西。

后来他化情欲为食欲，边打工边游历世界各地，尝遍天下美食，同时研究美食的做法。终于在几年后，靠着自己吃遍各地钻研出的菜谱，开了一家料理店。靠着口味上的与众不同而广受好评。

直到某一天，他的男神不用掀开那道小小的门帘，只一低头，踏入了他的小店。

根据艾尔文当时的回忆，男神穿的很低调，一身简单的西装提了一个公文包，就像普通的上班族。平时看惯了男神要么皮裤，要么普通内裤，要么情趣内裤，让艾尔文有点不太习惯。

不过艾尔文还是一眼就认出了他多年来的偶像，他强压着冲上去表示我是粉丝，要签名要合照给免单的冲动，冲去厕所冷静了一下。艾尔文对着镜子，用颜艺的表情发出了无声的怒吼：“这是利威尔本人啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！是真人啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！没有隔着屏幕啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

吼完之后，他将头发重新梳成三七分，迅速在脑中形成了一个如何将利威尔一步一步弄到手的计划初稿。他冷静完回厨房的路上看到利威尔刚点完菜，点菜单很快被送到厨房，艾尔文一边想着男神工作这么辛苦，怎么可以只吃寿司和鱼生，不如我去叫店员抓一只龙虾切给你，一边克制自己的冲动拿了纸笔，手写了一份顾客调查问卷。他知道男神的档案里写着喜欢红茶，便让店员在利威尔用餐完毕后，送去一个红茶抹茶冰淇淋。

他们两人的第一次相见开始得自然而平和，一问一答交谈彬彬有礼，除了艾尔文心中怒吼利威尔却听不见的，“男神我爱你！！！求交往！！！求以结婚为前提和我交往！！！”

……………………

后来利威尔便成了这家店的常客，大概有一半多的概率会碰到艾尔文，每次艾尔文都会额外送上一份红茶为辅料制作的甜点。如果艾尔文不在店里，则只能自己下单点甜点。搞得利威尔有好几次都差点想开口问艾尔文的工作时间。

某天晚上利威尔拍摄了一整天，到深夜才回到公寓楼下。这部片子的道具很奇特，是捆绑系的皮带，而利威尔需要穿上这很多圈皮带，用绳索将自己吊起，和另一名男优完成很多动作。男优比利威尔高很多，外形和艾尔文有几分相似。尤其是当男优带着眼罩时，利威尔有一瞬间的恍惚差点以为他在和艾尔文做爱。

不知道和艾尔文做爱是什么样的感觉，利威尔凭着直觉相信他应该也是同道中人。利威尔边想边走进了一楼的那家料理店，店里的灯已经大多数熄灭，看起来即将关门，只有艾尔文一个人在吧台后面摆弄什么东西。

艾尔文看到来人，招呼他进来坐在吧台边上。

“如果要结束营业，我就下次再来。”

“是你啊，好几天没见了，还没有关门，菜单上的东西都有，随意点。”艾尔文给利威尔递上一杯热茶和毛巾，走了几步到门外把“营业中”的牌子翻了个面变成“停止营业”。

利威尔从来没有看到艾尔文动手做菜，以为他只是一个递菜的普通服务员，“厨师下班了吗？”

“啊，他们都下班了，不过我可以做给你吃。”艾尔文的眼神真诚。

利威尔此时想的却是如果点了高难度的料理，会不会上来很恐怖的作品，到时候看着艾尔文真挚的眼神和衬衫紧绷的胸口，他也不好意思拒绝只能吃掉。“厨房都收拾干净了，那请随便来一些简单的或者现有的东西吧。”简单总是不会错，利威尔简直要佩服自己的机智。

“这里有一份我的创新菜，你是否愿意做第一个试吃的客人？”

利威尔听到“创新”和“试吃”时，已经开始心里发毛了，但一抬头果然对上了艾尔文真挚的眼神和衬衫紧绷的胸口，说出口的却是：“十分荣幸。”

那道料理口味清奇，却绝对不能说不好吃，利威尔吃完给了十分中肯的评价——完全也不比店里的招牌菜逊色，吃过一次，他作为客人还会点第二次。

艾尔文听了自然很高兴，在吧台里侧和利威尔有一句没一句的聊着。从这道菜的配料聊到食材的出处，聊到他上星期去购买调味料时发现一些相近调料的效果都不是他想要的，于是从这款调味料的原产地让朋友寄了一些过来。

“这么晚才下班，工作很辛苦啊。”艾尔文一边收拾厨房，一边随口问问。

“嗯，最近在加班加点完成一个项目。”

“如果不嫌弃的话，以后加班都可以来这边吃个夜宵。”

利威尔点头说好，看着艾尔文系着围裙在料理台收拾的背影，一瞬间产生了一种错觉，要是深夜下班回家能吃到热腾腾的夜宵，似乎有一点家的感觉。

…………

在来店领冰淇淋或者吃点夜宵的期间，利威尔主演的GV又有一部新作发了预售通告。艾尔文第一时间在X马逊上下了初回限定版的订单，然后在旁边的台历上将预定发售日期圈了出来，从此过上了每天舔舔男神旧作，顺便在日历上给当天画个叉的小日子。

艾尔文与他的男神现阶段有的只是纯商业的交情。他店里的同事或者他自己做料理给男神，男神吃了之后买单；或者男神主演的GV上市，他买回来是在寂寞难耐的夜里一个人静静地欣赏。从这个角度讲利威尔尚有点菜挑选的余地，而艾尔文则是每部作品必入的铁杆粉丝。

直到那一天，收到了男神的新作被邮寄到家的短信，艾尔文直接放了自己半天假，第一时间杀回家拆开包装，洗漱沐浴更衣，打开播放器。

男神的新作果然完全没有令他失望。别的男优用全身想表达的东西，通常利威尔用一个眼神就能表达，他的一举一动丝毫不做作但骨子里透露出来的色气，能把艾尔文牢牢吸引住无法自拔。艾尔文边幻想着男神坐在他身上纵横驰骋的样子，边动手撸着，直到脑中一片空白眼前一道白光。如此情况在看完利威尔的整部片子过程中重复了多次。

看完之后艾尔文去洗了个澡，回来便上了某个论坛的GV讨论版块。敲着键盘写了关于利威尔新作的一篇长长的观后评论，从相当艺术的角度分析了这部作品。

很快就有了一些回帖表示赞同，回帖中也表达了对男神的爱。看着这些回帖，艾尔文的心情明媚而忧伤。喜的是有人可以理解他对男神的爱，悲的是他虽然和男神见过面，但和坐在屏幕后面其他那些留着口水撸着管的男人又有什么区别（你好意思吐槽别人。

粉丝有两种，一种是希望男神幸福就好，另一种是男神的幸福只有我能给，行动力10分的艾尔文显然是后者。他当即作出了一个铺垫已经足够，可以开始动手追男神的决定。

追男神的过程其实也不太难，作为一个资深铁杆粉丝，艾尔文清楚利威尔的喜好，便很容易投其所好。聊天的时候，利威尔喜欢的电影、爱看的书、支持的球队和爱吃的东西，无论什么话题艾尔文都能掌握得得心应手。他本来就是一个擅长聊天的人，加了一点战术上看似随意，战略上却绝对是刻意为之的成份，很多话题简直让利威尔觉得这人不能更理解我，简直就是灵魂伴侣的类型。

不知道第几个夜深人静的晚上，利威尔作为唯一的客人，而艾尔文作为唯一的店员独处时，聊着聊着艾尔文便提到了自己是gay。利威尔也顺道在艾尔文面前就这么把柜给出了。

两人以朋友的身份一起出去逛街吃饭泡吧；艾尔文新买了一台智能吸尘器，邀请利威尔到他家来帮忙看下设置问题；利威尔也邀请艾尔文来他家里打游戏，当士官长艾尔文遇到敌方boss带着大队人马打不过去时，随手把手柄塞给了旁边看好戏的利威尔，然后看着真士官长不知从哪里捡来一把神狙，一枪一个完爆敌人。

某次夏日祭一起去看烟火看到动情时，利威尔牵上了艾尔文的手。

两人在一起一段时间之后，某个机缘巧合下利威尔发现艾尔文其实是他的粉丝，收藏了他所有的作品。但是如果突然有一天，你突然发现自己的恋人曾经悄悄暗恋了你十多年，初次见面又不敢追你，刚和你在一起又不敢提这件事情，你会怪他这种性质的欺骗吗？利威尔当即原谅了艾尔文。

“你什么时候发现我在追你？”艾尔文问。

“你约我去跳舞，衬衫从上面开了三颗纽扣的时候。”

“这么明显？那你什么时候开始对我有好感。”

“从一开始。否则我干嘛一直往你店里跑。”

“不是因为免费的冰淇淋？”

“不完全是。”

END


End file.
